Paper Mache Hearts
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: Aren't road trips just great? The open road, beautiful scenery, and...sexual tension. Lots of it. Surely something unexpected is bound to erupt from this, right? FreddiexSam. Maybe CarlyxOC.
1. My Escape

**A/N: Wow, people! Don't you just wish this KeyLimePie chick would stop posting new stories without finishing the old ones? ME TOO! :P But... Too bad. It's my choice! *evil laughter***

**I think you'll enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

**"Paper Mache Hearts"**

**Rating: T-M**

**Pairing: FreddiexSam**

* * *

Chapter One: My Escape

"Come on, Fredward! We don't have all day!" Sam shouted out of the passenger side window of Freddie's dark blue hybrid. Freddie waved her off as he crossed the gas station's parking lot, only to stop in front of an older man working the pump for a young lady. He asked the man for directions, seeing the man wore a uniform and that he worked at the gas station. "Let's go!" Sam called again, ignoring Freddie's motions for her to be quiet as he got directions from the older gentleman that worked at the station.

Freddie thanked the man for his help and turned back to his car, walking the remaining distance to his car. He pulled open the door on the driver's side and slid in. As he did so he threw a plastic bag at Sam, who shrieked delightfully in response as she pulled the bag open and began rummaging through it. "Sam, get your seatbelt on, please." Freddie commanded as he clicked his own seatbelt into place and put the keys into the ignition. Sam scoffed and ripped open a bag of gummy worms. She pulled one out and popped it into her mouth chewing thoughtfully on it before she replied to Freddie.

"Fredward, there are some things in this world that will never happen. One, Carly will _never _love you," Sam paused to smirk into the rearview mirror at her aforementioned friend. Carly simply rolled her eyes and resumed reading her book. "And two," Sam continued, rolling a gummy worm between two of her fingers, "I will never listen to anything you tell me to do."

Freddie turned on the engine and glanced at the blonde girl out of the corner of his eye. "If I get a ticket you're paying for it." He reminded, flashing her a cocky smirk before he shifted the car into park.

"No, my dear Freddork, if _you _get a ticket _you _are paying for it, because _you _failed to make sure all of your passengers complied with the law." Sam deadpanned. She reached into the bag and pulled out a Peppy Cola, opening it with a 'pop'. Freddie simply rolled his eyes at the girl and pulled out of the gas station.

"Actually, Sam, you're eighteen now so you would have to pay." Carly piped up from the backseat. Sam only glared at her through the rearview mirror and took another chug of her drink.

"Don't spill that in my car." Freddie told her, glancing at her briefly as he pulled out onto the main road. He eyed her cautiously as she took a long gulp.

"Oh, I forgot. This is your baby." Sam mocked, as she ran a hand along the dashboard.

"Hey, now! Don't bash Bonnie here." Freddie rubbed the dashboard lovingly. Sam laughed.

"You call your car Bonnie?" Sam snuggled back against her seat and threw her sock laden feet up on the dashboard. She looked at him as if he had grown two heads, but Freddie just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, as in Bonnie Blue from 'Gone With The Wind'?" Freddie explained. Sam, who had been taking another drink of her soda, snorted it through her nose as she began laughing.

"Ew, Sam! That's disgusting!" Carly shrieked, eyeing her blonde friend with distaste. Sam held a hand under her nose to stop the soda from dripping as she opened the glove box and pulled out a napkin from some fast food restaurant. She cleaned herself up and laughed once more.

"Sorry, but that is just _too funny_! You would name your car a girl's name!" Sam chortled with laughter, but Freddie just glared at her. "After all," Sam continued between laughs, "It's the closest you're ever gonna get to being inside one!" Freddie's face flushed and he sent a death glare Sam's way.

"Sam!" Carly chastised from the back, trying desperately to stifle giggles, "That's just crude!"

"But it's the truth." Sam stated after her laughter had died down. She looked over at the brunette boy beside her. Freddie's face was still a deep shade of red and he wore a very sour look on his face. Sam nudged his arm playfully. "Oh, chill out Frednub. I was only kidding!" She paused for a moment and began laughing even harder than before, "At least you didn't name it Carly! Then you _really would_ be dreaming."

"SAM!" Both Freddie and Carly shouted at the same time. Carly turned pink and Freddie's face paled. Sam glanced from Carly to Freddie and shrugged.

"What'd I say?" She asked, as she pouted out her lip, her tone feigning innocence. Carly rolled her eyes and leaned forward in her seat to rest her elbows on the middle console.

"I don't understand why you have to make those comments." Carly rested her head in her hands and stared up at Sam through her eyelashes. Sam exhaled and looked back at Carly.

"Because," She started dramatically, "This one," She made a large hand gesture at Freddie, "Sets himself up for it. And I," She placed her hand over her heart, "Being the jokester that I am cannot resist an opening for a good tease." Freddie scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You can say that again." He grumbled. He pulled onto the main highway and focused his eyes on the road ahead. Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

"Seriously Fredweird, who pissed in your Cheerio's this morning?" Once again, Carly groaned.

"Sam…really?" The brunette girl shook her head and leaned back into her seat. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"More than likely it was you, because you were the _first _thing I saw when I woke up." Freddie replied, "Seeing your face first thing in the morning is enough to put _anybody_ into a bad mood." Sam growled.

"Watch it, boy. I'm not afraid to render you unconscious." Freddie opened his mouth to _politely _remind her that he was driving the vehicle and by throwing him into unconsciousness they would all die, but Sam beat him to it. "It doesn't matter that you're behind that wheel. I'm a ninja. I can shove your sorry ass out of the car and resume driving like nothing ever happened." Freddie shut his mouth. There was no doubt in his mind that Sam would stay true to her words. After all, he'd seen first-hand some of her past work.

"Sam, I've told you a thousand times, just because Frothy can jump off the table and catch a fly in his mouth mid-jump, it doesn't make you a ninja." Carly said, not looking up from her book. Out of the corner of her eye Carly saw Sam open her mouth to protest. "Nor does it make you a _blood relative _of a ninja."

"That may be so, but I tell ya, me and that cat," She paused to hit her fist against her chest, pretending to sob, "We're on the same wavelength. Haven't I told you about the time I hopped an electric fence to escape three rabid dogs—?"

"—and two alley cats just to save your pound of ham. Yes, Sam you've told me this story a million times." Carly interjected, as she rolled her eyes, a smile present on her face nonetheless.

"I've heard it a million and _two _times." Freddie added, which resulted in a slap to the back of the head from Sam. "Ow." Freddie whined, taking one hand off of the steering wheel to rub at the back of his head.

"You guys are no fun." Sam pouted, as she sunk into her car seat and crossed her arms. Carly chuckled at her friend's toddler-esque actions.

"I'm going to go back to reading now." Carly announced. She scooted back into her seat and picked up her book, effectively pulling herself out of the conversation at the front of the vehicle.

After a few moments of ear-shattering silence Freddie reached over and flipped on the radio. A very familiar upbeat tune began to blare through the speakers. Freddie grumbled and turned the volume down a few notches, only to have this action reversed by Sam, as she turned it up higher. This process repeated itself a few times before Freddie decided to just give up and let Sam win. Sam smiled cheekily at her apparent victory and began head-banging and squirming erratically in her seat to the music. Freddie couldn't help but chuckle at this.

It didn't take long for Sam to begin singing the songs loudly. Freddie's grip on the steering wheel tightened as she _tried _to hit the numerous high notes of the song. Just as Sam leaned over to turn the volume up a little more, Freddie's hand darted over and smacked her hand away. Sam pulled her hand to her chest and stared at the boy in awe.

"Freddie…" She started breathlessly, placing her hand on his shoulder as a toothy grin spread across her face, "Why didn't you _tell _me you were ninja too?" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I'm a secret ninja." He put a finger to his lips and smiled, "We're sworn to secrecy about our ninja skills." Sam laughed and settled back into her seat, a smile present on her face as the two stared at each other for a few moments. Freddie broke eye contact to look back at the road, but the two teenagers' smiles remained etched onto their faces.


	2. From The Rearview

**A/N: I just want you guys to know, I already have a lot of this story written, so I will be freely able to post a lot(:****

* * *

**

**"Paper Mache Hearts"**

**Rating: T-M**

**Pairing: FreddiexSam**

* * *

Chapter Two-From The Rearview

"Where are we now?" Sam asked, sitting up and looking out the window. She pulled one of her legs underneath her and leaned over the middle console, arching her neck to look out Freddie's window since her view was blocked by a wall of rock. Freddie sighed and shoved the blonde girl off of his arm.

"A few miles further than the last time you asked. Now would you stop it?" He glanced at her with a disgruntled look. His hands grasped tighter onto the steering wheel as she leaned back over to him, her blonde curls dangling down to tickle his arm. She may not have even noticed how her closeness was affecting the boy, as her only intention was to look out his window once more. And to defy him.

She laughed a short laugh, "Look at that truck driver! He's got a mullet!" Sam snorted with laughter, pulling her arm down in a motion similar to that of pulling a truck horn. The truck driver just happened to glance over at Sam the moment she pulled a face. The driver flipped Sam the bird and sped up, passing them. Freddie grumbled, and shoved her back on her side with more force this time.

"Sam, you seriously need to stop it!" He breathed in, "And stay on your side." Freddie's nerves were already completely shot from being in a car with the boisterous blonde for four hours; he didn't need the added effect of his rampant hormones.

"Oh shut it, Fredwardio, just because you've spent the last eighteen years constantly having the fun sucked out of you by Crazy, doesn't mean you can't loosen up a little! She's miles and miles away!"

"It's not that easy, Sam. My mother has sucking the fun out of my life down to an art form." Freddie leaned forward and clicked on his blinker as he switched lanes. Once safely in the left lane he leaned back.

"Is there a mother-son class for that as well?" Sam teased, pinching Freddie's arm lightly. Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked good-naturedly.

"If there was, don't you think she would drag me there every Saturday?"

"Touché, Benson, touché." Freddie shook his head and glanced in the rearview mirror. He caught sight of Carly, all curled up around a pillow and sleeping soundly. He chuckled fondly at this sight and nudged Sam, signaling for her to look as well.

"I don't know how she does that." Sam commented, laughing along with Freddie. "I always get a stiff neck if I sleep in the car."

"Same here. And then I can't move my head correctly for days!" Freddie chuckled.

"That's the worst!" Sam agreed, nodding her head. "I have to have at least four pillows or I just don't sleep right."

"Four? Someone's a bit finicky." Freddie taunted, waggling his eyebrows at Sam playfully. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. At least I don't have to have special hypo-allergenic pillows that are stiff as a board. I have the down kind." Sam smiled, dreaming of her pillows. Freddie smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Well, gee! At least you aren't pampered or anything!" Freddie looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye and added, in a softer tone, "…Princess Puckett."

"And don't you forget it!" Sam laughed, pointing a finger at him. Freddie rolled his eyes and turned his eyes back to the road. Sam slumped down into her seat and put her PearPod earphones in, bored now that the conversation was over. She yawned, feeling a bit tired herself. Freddie glanced at her.

"Sleepy?" Sam only nodded, feeling sleepier by the second as her PearPod played the intro to a soft song, the piano notes lulling her to dream land. Freddie reached into the backseat and pulled up a pillow. He threw it on top of Sam.

"There. Now you have two. Two is half of four, so you'll only get half the stiff neck." He smiled at her and then returned his eyes to the road. Sam sat up and stared at him, shell-shocked. He glimpsed at her.

"What?" Sam only shook her head and fluffed the pillow underneath her head as she curled up on the seat and laid her head on the pillow. She sighed and closed her eyes. Freddie took one last, long glance and smiled.

A few hours later, Freddie pulled off the road to fill up on gas. He pulled into the station and parked by a pump. He unbuckled his seatbelt and contemplated waking Sam up or not. She was sleeping peacefully, but he figured she would be hungry and he wanted to make the least amount of stops as possible…He sighed and braced himself for what would come next.

"Sam?" He reached over and brushed her arm. "Sam, wake up." He nudged her arm harder this time causing the girl to stir.

"Mmmnnnnhh." She rolled over and opened her eyes. Once focused, they immediately narrowed into slits and her hand shot up to grab the front of Freddie's shirt. "What, Frednub?" She pulled herself up using Freddie's shirt and got so close that their noses almost touched. "It better be good."

Freddie gulped; he forgot that the…scary side of Sam came out when she was rudely awakened. "Are you hungry?" Almost immediately Sam's eyes lightened and a bright smile crossed her face.

"You really know how to swoon a girl, Benson." She commented, as she unfastened her own seatbelt and scurried to slip on her flip-flops. Freddie simply rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up, will you?" Sam looked behind her to the backseat, where Carly was still curled up, fast asleep.

"Think we should wake her up?" Freddie shrugged as he turned off the car.

"Up to you." He replied, popping the lever for the gas tank. He then looked over at Carly. "She's sleeping pretty well though. I'm sure she wouldn't know the difference." Sam nodded in agreement and opened her door.

"You're probably right." Sam got out of the car and stretched. "Remind me why we decided to drive six straight hours without stopping? My legs are planning to sue me now for negligence." Freddie laughed and looked over the car to see her.

"You weren't complaining a few minutes ago. Your snores made it seem like you were pretty content." Freddie smirked and rested a hand on the roof of the car. "Not to mention the drool that was running down your face…" Sam scoffed.

"One, I don't snore and two, I don't drool either." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Okay…Whatever you say, Princess." Sam rolled her eyes and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think it's time for me to go get some fat cakes. I'll be back, Fredward." With the turn of a heel Sam was bounding across the parking lot. She got halfway there and turned back. She sauntered up beside Freddie, who was just finishing pumping gas and smiled sweetly, holding her hand out.

"Money, Fredderina." Freddie sighed, but dug into his back pocket and extracted his brown tri-fold wallet anyway.

"I swear, you, Sam Puckett, are enough to drive anyone crazy." Freddie remarked as he handed her a twenty dollar bill. Sam swiftly snatched up the cash and smirked at the boy.

"Why do you think my mom is the way she is?" She laughed and turned to run back into the gas station, leaving Freddie behind shaking his head. He smiled and replaced the cap on the gas tank. Then he slid back into the driver's seat to wait for the blonde girl's return.


	3. Complimentary Soaps

**A/N: This is the last chapter that is fully written, so it might be a couple of days before the next update.****

* * *

**

**"Paper Mache Hearts"**

**Rating: T-M**

**Pairing: FreddiexSam**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three-Complimentary Soaps

Sam groaned and clutched her stomach, rolling over so her face was squished against the glass window. Freddie eyed her cautiously, a look of concern marking his features. "Hey, are you okay?" He paused, his eyebrows furrowing deeper, "That's the hundredth time you've groaned in five minutes." Sam groaned once more and rolled her head to the side so she was now facing the front. Her arms crossed over her stomach and she squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"So many fat cakes…" She moaned, "So little time…" Freddie glanced down at the floor by her feet. Fat cake wrappers littered every inch. Freddie rolled his eyes and focused back on her face.

"No wonder. You bought every fat cake the store had and ate them all in less than ten minutes." Sam managed to grin for a moment before her stomachache caused her to grimace once more.

"Hey! Fat cakes at fifty cents each? Who the hell am I to refuse that kind of deal? Plus," Her face sobered, "They were begging for me to eat them." She groaned again, her face twisting back into pain. "But now they're just a little angry that I listened to them…"

"Are you going to be okay?" Freddie asked, his eyes continuously scanning the road ahead, becoming a bit more apprehensive now that the sun had begun to set. "We can stop some place…" Sam shook her head feverishly.

"No, I'll be fine." She yawned then, "But at the next hotel exit, stop." She told him, rolling onto her side so that she was now staring out the window.

"It's only eight." Freddie protested looking at the digital clock on the dash for conformation. "We just got into Oregon."

"So? I'm tired. And remember what I said about sleeping in a car? No can do, Fredlumps. I need a good night's sleep." She turned her head to look at him. "Plus, you've been driving all day. You need a break so that you don't fall asleep and kill us all." She sat up a little, smirking. "It would be such a waste for all of mine and Carly's combined beauty to go to waste should we die."

"…Fine, we'll stop at the next exit." Freddie sighed, marveling briefly at how the setting sun reflected off of Sam's face and gave it a warm glow, dimming her bright blue eyes so they appeared as deep as the ocean. Sam skimmed his face, arching her eyebrows in interest.

"What?" She breathed, a laugh escaping with the words. He shook his head, but smiled nonetheless.

"Nothing." He shook his head once more and focused back on the road. Sam stared at him for a few more moments before she softly clicked her tongue and leaned her head against the window, watching the trees breeze by outside.

It wasn't long until an exit sign appeared on the horizon. Sam strained to read it before it sped by. It stated that there was a hotel off the next exit. She yawned once more before nudging Freddie in the arm. "Get off at that exit!" Sam exclaimed, pointing at the green sign that hung above them signaling the exit leading to the hotel.

"What hotel is over there?" Freddie asked, switching over to the right lane.

"The Mariott." Sam replied, digging into her shopping bag and pulling out a bag of potato chips. "Yes!" She beamed at Freddie. "You so know me." She laughed, shaking the chips in the air. "Barbeque are my favorite!"

"You just now found those?" Sam nodded and pulled the bag open with a 'pop'. She smiled and dug her hand down into the bag, pulling out a gracious handful of burnt-orange colored chips. She stuffed four or five in her mouth at once and chewed thoughtfully.

"Yummm." She closed her eyes and chewed, savoring the taste. Freddie reached over with one hand and grabbed a handful as well.

"I thought your stomach hurt?" He cocked his eyebrow at her as he put a few chips into his mouth and chewed.

"Not anymore…" Sam mumbled through a mouthful of food, "It just went away!" She exclaimed, bits of chips flying out of her mouth. Freddie grimaced.

"Chew with your mouth closed in my car, please. Bonnie has already been swept out four times this week thanks to you." Sam scoffed.

"Newsflash Benson, nobody cleans their car four times in a year, let alone a week!" Freddie opened his mouth to say that he does, because she was not in the least bit concerned with neatness but Sam cut him off. "Doesn't matter how many crumbs I leave on the floor mat." Freddie's mouth clamped shut and he put on his blinker, seeing that the exit he wanted was coming up soon. He pulled onto the exit.

Soon they were pulling into the hotel's parking lot. Freddie found a parking space particularly close to the main entrance of the building and turned off the car. "Sam, we're here." He spoke in a calm, soft voice to the half-conscious girl beside him. Freddie was exhausted as well. But he was responsible for both Sam and Carly—whether either of them cared to admit it. He was the man, after all. He had to take care of them first.

"Sam, come on…You need to help me with Carly." He shook the blonde girl and reached back to wake Carly as well. Carly groaned and sleepily slapped Freddie's hand away, mumbling for him to go away. Freddie chuckled. "C'mon Carly…Wake up!" The brunette girl lazily opened her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"Come on. We're at a hotel." Carly groaned but pulled herself up nonetheless. Freddie turned back to the blonde who was now softly snoring. "Sam! Let's go!" He wasn't so gentle with this girl. "Now!" He shook her body slightly, hoping to jolt her awake. She groaned and rolled over. Freddie sighed and leaned close to her ear. "Sam…I have a pound of ham waiting for you!" He sang, chuckling when the blonde girl bolted up instantly and looked around.

"Really?" She looked at Freddie. Freddie reluctantly shook his head, causing Sam's eyes to narrow. "Do you have a death wish or something?" Carly laughed from the backseat. Freddie shot her a glare.

"We're at the hotel." Freddie simply stated, his eyebrow rising in a challenging way at Sam. Sam's face softened a little.

"Well, why are we still out here?" She threw the pillow to the ground and proceeded to slip on her flip-flips. Her door was open and she was out of the car, with a bang. She then pulled open the rear door and bent her head inside, leaning over to shake Carly who had dozed off again. "Wake up, sleepy head!" Carly slowly opened her eyes.

"Go 'way." She mumbled, snuggling back up to her pillow. Sam grabbed her around the waist and pulled, effectively dragging her out of the vehicle. Carly squealed and tried to scramble, half asleep, back into the car. Sam clicked her tongue and shook her head at her friend.

"No, Carly." She sang, grabbing her hips and pulling her out again. Carly groaned, but stood, swaying a little as she got used to her legs again. "We have to go inside." She turned Carly toward the front and pushed her a little, forcing her to walk forward.

"Hey Sam?" Freddie called, as he sifted through the bags in the trunk of the car, searching for their overnight bags. He had his and Carly's in his hand, but he couldn't find Sam's. "Where is your overnight bag?" Sam sighed and glanced over her shoulder.

"It should be there…" Freddie moved another bag, and shook his head.

"It's not!" He called back. Sam sighed and stopped Carly, pushing her back to lean against the side of the car.

"I'll find it. Come get Carly." Freddie came around the car to stand beside the half-asleep brunette. Sam began trifling through the bags, searching for her teal blue duffel bag. "…Where is it?" Sam sighed and leaned against the tailgate of the car. Oh yeah, she thought, I forgot to take it out of my suitcase when I got to Carly's. She glanced down at the tangled mess of bags and their contents spilled over the back of the car. She shook her head; she wasn't searching through that just to get a pair of clothes and a toothbrush. She pulled the trunk shut and walked around the side to find Carly in Freddie's arms.

She could only laugh at the sight. Freddie was almost buckling under the weight and struggle of balancing a dead to the world, snoring Carly in his arms and two duffel bags in his hand. Freddie looked at her, "Uh, help?" He grunted under the weight and shifted when Sam took the bags from him. He jostled Carly into a better grasp in his arms, and held on tight. "Did you find your bag?" Freddie asked, moving towards the hotel entrance and eyeing the two bags in Sam's hands. There should have been three.

"No, it's in with my suitcase." Sam shrugged, as she reached out to pull open the large glass door. Freddie shuffled past her into the lobby.

"What are you going to do for pajamas?" They stood in the middle of the tile-covered lobby. Sam shrugged once more, her eyes shifting around the breezy, earthy-toned lobby.

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter…" Her voice trailed off as she wandered over to the complimentary table that had an array of muffins of all types, as well as pots of coffee and a pitcher of water with cucumber slices floating around the top. Freddie stifled a grunt and followed her, Carly's deadweight beginning to tire his arms. "Ooh! Classy." Sam commented, grabbing a cup and pouring some of the cucumber water into it. She took a sip and smiled. "Tastes good." She swiped a blueberry muffin.

"Sam? Can we go check-in now, and you come back to raid the complimentary food later?" Freddie didn't wait for Sam's response and instead turned toward the desk at the back of the lobby. He walked up to the wide cherry desk. "Excuse me?" He asked pleasantly to the woman who was standing behind the desk, typing away at her computer. She looked up at him and smiled, tucking a stray piece of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" She caught sight of the brunette asleep in his arms and eyed him curiously. Freddie noticed this and chuckled nervously.

"Uh…yes. I need one room for tonight, please." His cheeks reddened slightly as the woman arched her eyebrow at him.

"Yo, Freddums. Got that room yet?" Sam's hand clamped onto his shoulder and Freddie's eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment. The woman behind the desk eyed Sam with apprehension. Sam saw the woman's look and narrowed her eyes at her. "What's your problem?" She asked, causing the woman to flush and avert her eyes.

"N-nothing." She stuttered, looking back at Freddie who was now glaring at Sam for being rude. "Uh, sir? Did you need a room?" She cleared her throat and straightened out her jacket.

"Oh, yes," Freddie gave Sam one last look and turned back to the woman. "Double beds, please." The receptionist looked satisfied upon hearing this and Freddie relaxed a little, Sam snickering in his ear.

"Smoking or non?" She asked, clicking around on her computer now. Freddie reworked Carly into a different position, so her head was now buried into the crook of his neck as he had one hand supporting her back and the other arm under her knees.

"Non, please." She woman nodded and looked back at Freddie. "That's $110.00 for one night." Freddie nodded and then realized he couldn't reach his wallet, which was in his back pocket. He glanced over his shoulder at Sam and fiercely whispered in her ear, hoping the lady wouldn't hear him.

"Get my wallet out of my back pocket." He commanded her. Sam's nose scrunched up in distaste as she peered down at the back pocket of his jeans and then back up at his face. She shook her head.

"Are you on something, Fredward? I'm not reaching into your pocket." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Just do it." He smiled apologetically up at the receptionist and muttered through clenched teeth to Sam, "Do you want to sleep tonight or not?" Sam sighed dejectedly and melodramatically covered her eyes with her left hand as her right reached down and into Freddie's back pocket, successfully extracting his brown leather wallet. She pulled the tri-fold open. "The blue card." He stated, watching carefully as she drew out the card he directed and handed it over the desk to the woman.

"That was nasty, just so you know." Sam hissed into his ear, her arms crossing over her chest. Freddie rolled his eyes and whispered back, over his shoulder.

"She probably thinks we're all screwing each other." His remark resulted in a smack to the back of the head from Sam. Freddie winced, but could do no more to comfort his head as his arms were tangled up at the moment. "What was that for?"

"Like me or Carly would ever think of screwing you." Sam scoffed. Freddie only rolled his eyes once more.

"Here you go." The lady handed back over Freddie's credit card. Freddie nudged Sam to take it. "And here are your room keys. You are in room 248." She also handed Sam two credit card shaped keys to their hotel room. "Enjoy your stay." With that, the woman gave them one last, forced smile and disappeared quickly behind the wooden door that led into another room.

"Let's go." Freddie muttered, turning and heading down the corridor to the elevators. The past twenty minutes had completely drained him of any remaining energy so he literally drug himself to the elevator. Sam reached out to press the up button on the elevator. It dinged and the doors slid open. Freddie and Sam shuffled inside. "Floor two." Sam pressed the '2' and leaned back against the wall of the elevator.

"I am exhausted." She breathed, her head leaning backwards as her eyes closed. Freddie nodded.

"Me too." The three teenagers rode up the two floors in silence, the beeping of the elevator reaching its destination startling their eyes open. Sam pushed herself off the wall and sauntered out of the opening doors, into the dimly lighted hallway. Freddie followed suit, reading the arrows on the signs that pointed to the room numbers. Their room was to the right. They walked down the hallway until they reached room 248. Sam slid the card into the metal slot and waited until the light turned green before turning the handle and stepping inside. Freddie took Carly over to the bed closest to the window and settled her down gently.

"Ay, I am beat." Freddie plopped down on the opposite bed and groaned. Sam fell into the bed beside Carly and snuggled up into the pillow, sighing contentedly.

"Me too." Sam buried her face into the pillow, wrapping her arms up around her head, spreading out on her stomach. Freddie glanced at the two girls and sighed.

"Sam, you should get ready for bed." He then glanced over at Carly, still clad in a pair of skinny jeans, a long-sleeved shirt and a dark blue jean vest. "Can you get Carly changed too?" Sam groaned but heaved herself off the bed only to flop back down dramatically.

"Why can't you?" Freddie's face flushed ten different shades of red. Sam peered up at him and smirked, chuckling a little. "Calm your hormones Fredward; I wouldn't let you do that." She got up this time, stretching her arms behind her head, her shirt riding up her stomach exposing a sliver of milky smooth skin. Freddie flushed again and averted his eyes quickly to the T.V. he had just turned on before Sam noticed his staring.

"Come on, Carls." She leaned over the sleeping girl and pulled her off of the bed, jerking her awake slightly.

"No…Sam, let me go back to sleep." She mumbled, burying her head into Sam's shoulder. Sam laughed softly.

"In a few minutes." Sam promised, grabbing Carly's bag off the bed and leading her to the bathroom. She led the sleepy girl inside and shut the door, clicking the lock. Freddie threw his head into the soft pillows and sighed. "HOLY FUDGE! They have complimentary soaps that smell like raspberries!" Sam shouted a few seconds later. Freddie heard Carly groan and then he laughed.


	4. Like A Somersault

**A/N: Finally updating!(:****

* * *

**

**"Paper Mache Hearts"**

**Rating: T-M**

**Pairing: FreddiexSam**

**

* * *

**

Chapter four- Like A Somersault

"You can borrow my sweatpants and a shirt if you want. I have an extra set of pants I can wear." Freddie told Sam, who was already lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Carly lay beside her, curled up under the blankets, sleeping peacefully. One of Sam's eyes popped open and she looked over at Freddie.

"Doesn't matter." She replied, her other eye opening as she sat up slightly. Freddie took her indifference as a yes and pulled the clothes out of his duffel bag—a pair of grey sweatpants and a dark green t-shirt. He tossed the clothing at her and turned back around to get the items he needed for bed. Sam gathered the clothes in her arms and got up, heading toward the bathroom. "I'll be in the bathroom." She called over her shoulder just before she shut the door and locked it.

Freddie pulled out his pair of pajama bottoms and began to take off his shirt when Carly shifted slightly in the bed, rustling the sheets. Freddie froze, suddenly remembering that he wasn't alone. Carly may have been sleeping but he still felt weird about changing with her in the same room. Be it the past history of his crush on her, but it felt awkward. He pulled his shirt back down over his stomach just in time for Sam to come out of the bathroom dressed in his clothes, her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. The pants were three sizes too big for her, and the shirt had to be tied with a hair twist in the back causing the front of the shirt to be pulled tightly against her chest and stomach and the bottom to roll up, exposing that milky smooth patch of skin once more.

"Hey uh," He paused to clear his throat and tried to avert his eyes from the girl standing in front of him, "I'm…just gonna…" He trailed off, feeling his face heat up as he shook his head, bowing it as he slinked past her into the bathroom. Sam's face reflected pure confusion. She heard the faucet turn on and then the toilet seat went up and she walked back over to her bed, sinking down into the softness of the mattress. She closed her eyes and tried to relax her body and ignore the brunette boy's strange actions.

Just as she was about to doze off for good, however, a shrill ringing filled the room, jerking her awake. She looked around for a moment, trying to figure out where the annoying sound was coming from when she finally realized it was Freddie's cell phone that was lying on the bed. She groaned and got up to answer the phone. She picked it up and read the caller I.D. "Mom", it read illuminated in blue letters. Sam smirked devilishly; she had a plan. She flipped open the phone and answered it in a sickeningly sweet, fake voice.

"Hello, Mrs. Benson."

"…Who is this?" Sam couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Freddie's mother's confusion. "Is Freddie there?"

"Well, yes, he's here." Sam paused to lick her lips, trying to wipe the smile off her face, "…He's just a tad…busy at the moment."

"Is this Samantha?" Mrs. Benson's voice was eerily calm and all-knowing. Sam's face instantly sobered as she thought for a moment…

"Samantha?" She asked, imitating a girly voice once more. "Who's Samantha?"

"Uhm, who is this?" Mrs. Benson was caught off-guard. Sam held the phone away from her ear, putting her hand over the mouthpiece as she snickered. Once she'd calmed herself down enough she put it back to her ear.

"This…this is Freddie's girlfriend." Sam could faintly hear a gasp come from the other end.

"His…his girlfriend? I didn't know he had a…girlfriend. What is your name?" Mrs. Benson sounded winded, like she was having a panic attack and all Sam could do was try her hardest not to laugh.

"My name? Er…Ashley." Just as Mrs. Benson began to speak through the phone, the bathroom door opened revealing a shirtless Freddie. Sam couldn't help but let her eyes linger over his toned stomach for a moment, but when she heard the lady on the phone cough she was rudely jerked back down to earth. She took note of Freddie's confused expression and tossed the phone at him before falling back onto her bed and shutting her eyes.

Freddie fumbled with the phone for a second until he got a hold on it and put it up to his ear, cautiously speaking into the receiver. "Hello?"

"Fredward Benson!" He winced and pulled the speaker away from his ear as his mother shrieked rather shrilly into it. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? Better yet, why is she there with you? I thought you were just going with Carly and Sam! Are they even there?" He shot Sam daggers as he attempted to interrupt his mother several times to no avail. Sam opened her eyes and snickered as she saw the scene in front of her.

Freddie was red in the face as he cast a glare her way. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to intercept his mother's rant, but it was apparent he was failing miserably. Sam kept her focus on his hysterical facial expression so she wasn't tempted to scan his bare torso again. Freddie mouthed to her, "You're dead." Sam simply brushed it off with a wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes before she turned back to the T.V., showing him indifference to his hollow threat.

"MOM! Stop talking for a minute, please!" He finally burst. Sam looked over at him in shock that he'd just yelled at his mother. Carly stirred but didn't wake. Freddie ran a hand through his hair, "I don't have a girlfriend, Mom."

"Then who is the Ashley girl I just spoke to? ….Are you at a party?" Mrs. Benson was quite literally on edge about Freddie taking a road trip. She knew that there would be things that her baby shouldn't be exposed to. And she feared that Sam could be a bad influence on him, especially without an adult there to intervene.

"Mom, there is no girlfriend." He shot another glare at Sam. "I'm fine. Carly, Sam and I were just getting ready to crash for the night."

"Crash? Where are you?" Freddie plopped down onto his bed.

"Oregon." He answered, eyeing Sam out of the corner of his eye as he picked at a loose thread on the comforter on the bed.

"You didn't make it to the beach yet? Are you in a cheap hotel?" Freddie rolled his eyes at his mother's overextensive questioning.

"Yes, Mom, we're in a hotel."

"But Fredward! You know I don't like those hotels. They're unsanitary. Do you remember that girl who-"

Freddie cut his mom off midsentence, "Yes, I remember that, Mom. I'll be extra careful to look for anything used in the bed." Freddie caught Sam's eye as she smirked and arched her eyebrow, mouthing, "What?" Freddie simply shook his head.

"I just don't want you coming home with a bunch of germs." his mother continued.

"Yeah, I know, Mom. I gotta go, but I love you." with that Freddie awaited her response and shut his phone, turning back on Sam. "I hate you." He glared at her.

"Yeah, what's new?" Sam waved the remote at him as she pulled out a bag of bacon and started munching on it.

"Where did you get that?" Freddie questioned, pulling his shirt over his head.

"That information cannot be disclosed." She smirked at him, and then turned back to the television.

"Well, whatever. When you're done, turn off the TV." Freddie told her as he got beneath the covers and rolled over so his back was toward Sam.

Sam eyed him out of the corner of her eye, briefly pondering some tricks she could play on him tonight and she smirked, biting into another piece of bacon.


End file.
